This invention refers to a protective covering for developing hanging fruit, which protects the fruit from different environmental and climatic conditions, such as rain, frost, fungus growth, excess UV radiation and damage caused by birds, the cover being waterproof and a UV (ultraviolet) radiation blocker that is placed individually on each fruit or cluster of fruit and is easy to install and reusable.